


jealousy and rooftops

by ofsinnersandsaints



Series: Kastle Smut Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Kastle Smut Week, Rooftop Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but nothing cruel, kastle - Freeform, ksw: freaky friday, slight matt bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsinnersandsaints/pseuds/ofsinnersandsaints
Summary: Frank gets a call from Karen when she gets in a situation where she doesn't feel entirely comfortable and when he gets he discovers Matt, dressed up as Daredevil, already there and Karen watches as something like jealousy sparks in Frank and she gets to feel exactly what Frank's reaction in while on the rooftop.





	jealousy and rooftops

“It’s okay,” Karen said when Frank appeared out of the shadows on the rooftop where Matt had helped her out. “I’m okay.”

Frank didn’t seem to hear her, walking past her towards where the Daredevil was standing near the edge of the roof. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Karen grabbed his arm before he could get more than a step away from her. “It’s fine, Frank. Leave it alone.”

He didn’t pull out of her grip even though he could have done it easily enough, instead he just pointed an accusatory finger at the man in red. “You were following her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matt said from the shadows, his mask still covering his face. “I just happened to be in the area, and I heard Karen-“

“You just happened to be in the area.” Frank scoffed as if he didn’t believe a word of what the other man said, and if Karen was honest, she didn’t quite believe it either. “New York is a fucking big city, Hell’s kitchen has thousands of roof tops, and you just happen to be near the one Karen’s on?”

“You’re going to get mad at me for being here when she needed someone? Where were you, Punisher?” Matt challenged.

“He was at home because I’m not a child who needs to be babysat. He came because I called him,” Karen held up her phone. Frank was her speed dial and the only person on the planet who was allowed to track her phone. “Because I felt like someone was following me. Like I told you, I had it handled.”

Matt held up his hands, as if surrender. “I was just trying to make sure you were okay. You’re my friend, and it looked like you were in trouble. I’m sorry if I pushed where I wasn’t wanted.”

There was something just a little condescending about his tone but Karen couldn’t put her finger on it. “If I need your help Matt, I’ll ask for it.”

He didn’t seem convinced and froze for a moment. Karen wondered what he was doing with those special abilities she still knew so little about, was he listening to her heart to see if she was lying? Was he watching her and Frank through the vibration which gave him a second sight? She didn’t know, and he didn’t say, but eventually he nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

“This entire thing was blown way out of proportion,” Karen explained to Frank who was all but vibrating with something she worried was anger. “I was meeting up with someone for a story and I felt like someone was watching me, that’s when I called you, and my source got suspicious and grabbed my arm. When he wouldn’t let go I reached for my gun, but Matt showed up before I could do anything else. I can’t believe he did that.”

“Fuck that, I can.” Karen eyes went wide as she realized the emotion on Frank’s was, of all things, _jealousy_. Unable to believe it, and deciding she was done with this rooftop, she turned toward the ladder, preferring to finish this conversation anywhere else. When she put her hands on the curved handles of the ladder she felt Frank just behind her, his entire body caging her in.

“Listen, if I know one thing, I know why Fucking Murdock was here saving you instead of me.”

There was an intensity about him, his stillness at her back, the deepness of his voice, it sent a shiver down her entire body. “You do?”

“You don’t?” he challenged. “Tell me, who was following you?”

“Matt.” She’d already figured out that the Daredevil following her was the reason she’d felt the itch between her shoulder blades. Now the feeling on her back was Frank’s hands as he massaged the muscles along her spine, his thumbs pressing into the knots.

“And you can’t imagine a reason why he would?” he asked, but she didn’t think he actually cared about the answer. “See, me? I know you can take care of yourself, and I appreciate the fact you called me when you didn’t feel safe, but Matt? Your entire relationship with him is built on you being saved by him.”

Karen opened her mouth, not sure what to say to that because he wasn’t wrong; but the very idea left a bad taste in her mouth.

“After all, isn’t that how he got you the first time? He walked into a police interrogation room and saved you.” Frank’s hand smoothed down her hips and legs until he found the hem of her dress and with every sentence pulled it up another inch. “Then he saved you from attackers in your apartment. I think Red thought he could save you again, and if he did, you’d fall for him just like you did the first time. Was he right?”

“No,” she managed to get out, the realization of what was about to happen becoming all too real. While she had never done anything like this before, she couldn’t help but get turned on by the possessiveness in his voice.

“He would have heard you dial me,” Frank told her, his voice speaking directly into her ear as his hands covered the bare skin of her thighs, fingers tightening. “He would have heard my voice on the other end of the line.”

It hadn’t occurred to her that if she could feel his presence, it meant he was close to hear everything she did. “I didn’t think of that.”

“He knew I was coming but he wanted to be the one to save you anyway.”

“That’s ridiculous,” and absolutely true. She wondered if that was the source of Frank’s jealousy, of the possessiveness in his hands. If it was the reason why here, on the rooftop in the dark, he was tracing his fingers along the inside of her thigh. “But I made my choice, Frank. I called you.”

“It was a good call,” he assured her, his voice hard as he palmed her mound, his middle finger pressing into her slit through the cotton of her thong.

They’d been together only a few weeks but Karen was beginning to learn Frank’s mood, including his sexual ones.

Or at least she thought she had.

She would never have guessed Frank was the kind of guy who would be interested in sex on a rooftop in the middle of the night, but the hardness of his erection against her seemed to indicate otherwise.

He moved the fabric of her underwear aside, his touch featherlight and a terrible tease. She gripped the metal hard enough she could feel the indent of it against her palms as he asked, “You weren’t the least bit relieved when you saw him?”

“No,” she answered emphatically. “I wanted it to be you.”

“You could try not getting into trouble in the first place,” he suggested, and she could feel the pads of his fingers separating her lips, opening her to the open air and the sudden change in sensation was a shock.

“You want me to stay home?” she asked as she shifted her legs to give him better access. “Is that it?”

He chuckled and starting playing with her, fingertips becoming slick with her arousal before pressing in slow circles against her clit. He was torturing her and she couldn’t find it in her to make him stop. Instead, she wanted more.

“No,” he pressed what could almost be called an affectionate kiss to her hair. “Just reminding you it’s an option.”

Karen laughed, the sound a little breathless as his finger picked up speed, driving her quick and hard towards her first orgasm.

Almost, but not quite.

When she whimpered he nipped gently at the bare skin on shoulder. “If you want me stop, you just say the word and I stop.”

“I know Frank,” but she loved that he checked in with her because even though they’d survived death together, yelled at each other, saved each other, they still didn’t know everything about one another. He wasn’t sure if she was okay with semi-public sex where anyone could see them but when it came down to it there was only one thing that mattered, “I trust you.”

He continued to play with her clit, his hand brushing her hair aside to give him access to her neck and shoulder. As he fingered her below, he kissed her neck, sharp little nibbles and long strokes of his tongue eventually causing her to cry out as the pleasure built. “Do you think he’s still close? Do you think he’s listening to you get fondled, about to be fucked from behind by the most wanted man in New York City?”

She didn’t answer, couldn’t have even if she wanted to.

He pressed against her and she could feel the hardness of his erection against her ass. “If he’s going to listen, don’t you think we ought to give him something good to hear? It’s too bad we’re outside, I’d love to get you naked right about now.”

She wished she was naked too, wished she could feel Frank’s hands on her skin, but she wasn’t quite brazen enough to strip down naked on a rooftop.

The fact she was about to fuck Frank was unbelievable enough.

“Put your hands on the wall, Karen.”

Karen leaned forward and pressed her hands on to the stone of the roof’s four foot wall, trusting Frank to keep her safe.

Behind her, she could hear the metal sound of his zipper being pulled down and the anticipation was almost more than she could handle. But she didn’t feel him, not the head of her entrance, nor the pressure of him sliding into her.

She flexed her hand on the stone. The abrasive texture of the stone bit into her skin, but it was a welcome feeling, something to ground her while her mind went fuzzy with desire. “Frank?”

“So needy,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you. I was just putting on a condom.”

“You had a condom in your wallet?” she asked, a breathless laugh escaping her.

“I always want to fuck you, Karen,” he told her darkly. “So I figured it would be smart to keep something on hand in case an opportunity presented himself. And here it is, you wet and bent over and ready for me.”

And then suddenly he was inside, buried deep and completely inside her, and before she could stop herself she nearly screamed his name at the whirlwind of sensation, biting her lip to keep the noise inside her throat.

His mouth was against her ear, keeping his voice a husky whisper. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to forget you ever met that sanctimonious asshole. You’re going to forget anything exists except for me.”

She believed him, she was already forgetting her name and most of the words in the English language. The only ones she could remember now were ‘Frank’ and ‘More.’

“You feel so good around my cock,” he told her as he began to move against her. “I always expect this to be ordinary, one of these days it’s going to stop feeling so fucking earth shattering.”

She couldn’t help but agree as he pulled almost completely out before sliding right back inside her, an erotic sensation that made her a little desperate for more. She leaned back into him, trying to meet him halfway. “Fuck yes, Karen. What do you need? What do you want?”

“More,” she got out, because it was hard to say everything she wanted. She wanted his hands on her breasts, his mouth everywhere, and then he lifted her slightly and the head of his cock brushed against the spot within that intensified everything.

“There,” she told him, grabbing his hand putting it back between her legs. “More.”

Taking her instructions to heart Frank started playing with her clit as he moved within her again, hitting that same spot until she could feel the orgasm climbing with alarming frequency. She met him thrust for thrust, bracing herself on the stone, pressing back against him.

Karen pressed her lips together, whimpers and groan echoing from her throat as Frank made deep sounds above and behind her.

“You want to cry out?” Frank asked and she nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth for even a ‘yes’. “Do it,” he dared her. “Let the whole fucking city hear how good I make you feel.”

One hand wrapped around her waist to keep her close and steady against him as he drove into her again and again, and she couldn’t hold back those sounds of pleasure. She’d never felt more confident or sexy. When he bit the curve of her neck she cried out with the orgasm that rocketed through her, the sound hardly loud enough too carry far but there were at least a dozen New Yorkers who would have heard her and somehow that made it all the sexier.

Behind her, inside her, she knew Frank was close as he pumped quick, his strokes becoming shorter as he came to his own climax. His arms tightened around her almost painfully and even he couldn’t completely hold back the enjoyment he got from being inside her.

His arm relaxed around her and she reached for the ladder again, this time using it to keep her upright. “You know what,” she said between heaving breaths. “I never pegged you for the jealous type.”

“You know what, me neither.” After a couple of breaths he pulled out and Karen turned around in time to see him pull off the condom and toss it into a trash can that was more than likely used for discarded cigarettes. “Christ, I don’t think I’ve ever done that before.”

“Sex in public?” Karen asked as she turned to leaned against the wall, not trusting herself to stay standing. “Yeah. Me neither.”

Frank walked towards his, face serious as he wrapped his arms around her and Karen naturally returned the embrace. “You okay?”

She rested her head on his chest, her favorite place in the entire world was wrapped up in Frank’s arms with the sturdiness of his chest beneath her cheek. “I just got two orgasms on a rooftop by an extremely hot guy, I’m good.”

“Karen.”

She smiled because he was so caring; the man everyone thought was heartless and cruel had an infinite amount of compassion and empathy. He’d checked in with her during but even now, while she was blissed out and loose limbed, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

“I’m great,” she told him sincerely, looking up to meet his eyes. “I’m great because I knew you’d come when I called you. I’m great because you stood up for me with Matt. I’m great because you just blew my mind. But there is one thing.”

“What?” he asked, obviously concerned.

“I’m really, really hungry.”

He sputtered out a surprised laugh. “Okay, let’s grab something on the way home. But first…”

Frank leaned forward and kissed her gently, his hand reaching up to her frame her face, adjusting the angle. It wasn’t wild passion, or desperate lust, but the lovely warmth of affection.

“This is the problem with that particular position,” he said as if he needed to explain why he was kissing her. “I don’t get to kiss you.”

Karen gripped the lapels of the his jacket, liked the feel of physically holding onto him. “You like kissing me, Frank Castle?”

“It’s all right,” he teased, kissing her again. “Don’t mind kissing you on rooftops, never got a chance to do that before.”

Karen thought about it. “We’ve never been on a rooftop together.”

He looked like she hit him on the head with something hard. “That can’t be true.”

She thought about their history, the thing they’d done and survived with each other. “We do a lot of basements and cars,” she thought out loud. Rooftops were Matt’s, she liked that she and Frank had their own personal connections to different places.

“And hospitals,” he pointed out and she laughed.

“I hope you’re not talking about the time you shot at me.”

He huffed out a laugh. “If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a dozen times, I wasn’t shooting at you.”

“Just the guy next to me.”

He put his hands on her hips and turned her to face the ladder. “I thought you were hungry.”

Karen laughed at the pivot in conversation. “I am, but I’m this argument isn’t over.”

“I’m not surprised,” he remarked dryly as she climbed down the ladder to the fire escapes below. Frank followed, not bothering with stealth as he clambered down after her. They hit the street and Frank tilted her chin a little. “I think I might have given a hickey.”

She slapped her hand over her neck. “Frank.”

He grinned but didn’t look partly abashed at her scold. “Got a little carried away, sorry.”

Karen leaned forward and kissed him, “Remember. Fair is fair, you give me a hickey, I give you one.”

Frank rolled his eyes and threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him. “What are you in the mood to eat?”

“Something greasy,” she decided and felt that itch between her shoulders again, like someone was watching her. Karen ignored it and soaked in the feeling of Frank holding her while they walked aimlessly.

They still had to be careful, most people still thought Frank Castle was an escaped convict, but in the anonymity of New York streets they were mostly safely. Cops and Feds were the main things to avoid.

“Burgers?” he suggested, squeezing her shoulder once and she knew that he had realized the same thing as she had.

Matt was watching.

“Burgers are perfect,” she answered and left Matt in the shadows of the rooftops as they walked through the brightly lit sidewalks of New York.

Together.


End file.
